Rebel Rebel
by aa20go
Summary: Samcedes: AU Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and their group of friends are Lima's wild children, what happens when Quinn's estranged half brother comes to town and shakes things up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own glee or The good natured

Chapter 1:

"I swear MJ I was about two seconds from slapping that entitled smirk right off his fucking face"

Mercedes took a lengthy drag from the precariously rolled blunt before handing it off to her friend. Quinn inhaled and relished in the familiar warmth that spread through her chest before continuing,

"I mean it's bad enough that he's basically walking confirmation that Judy was spreading her legs long before dear old daddy's secretary was, but now he's moving in and I'm supposed to call him my brother?" she scoffed "Its bullshit" Quinn sighed in frustration before passing the blunt to Tina who was sitting on the ground engrossed in her phone.

"He thinks he's so fucking bad ass too" Quinn lamented "He's still a pussy little trust fund fucker juvy record be dammed!"

"Wait Lucy Q don't you have a trust fund" Mercedes added chuckling inwardly at her best friend's antics.

"_Mercy _that's not the point!" Quinn exclaimed pushing her shoulder length pink locks out of her face "I just need this Trouble T's thing to pan out so I can leave Lima and never look back"

"Speaking of the Trouble T's, where the hell are Santana and Brittany?" Mercedes asked "We go on in 15"

"Probably fucking" Tina answered contributing for the first time.

"She speaks!" Mercedes exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Yeah I was starting to think Mike took your brain along with your virginity" Tina gave Quinn the finger before returning her attention to her phone.

"Right Q like her virginity was still intact" Mercedes teased before erupting into laughter with her best friend

"HA HA HA very funny" Tina countered "But two words bitches … Noah Puckerman"

Quinn and Mercedes both deadpanned simultaneously remembering how the mohawked hellion conned them both out of their panties 9th grade year. He had the self-proclaimed sisters at each other's throats over him.

"That prick" Quinn scoffed at the memory.

Mercedes lifted herself off of the side of the brick building and looked around trying to spot the duo known in their circle as Britanna.

"Fuck waiting let's just go in". Tina checked her reflection in her phone before rising from her previous stance on the ground and throwing her arm around Quinn's shoulders,

"_WE ARE GOING TO KILL IT TONIGHT_!" she screamed earning the trio a few stares from passerby's. Quinn linked her free arm around Mercedes' waist before replying "that we are".

…..

The girls erupted into a chorus of "JIMAY, YO JIM" and "JIM JAM'S" upon approaching the door.

"Hey girls" the bouncer greeted in return.

Jimmy brooks may have looked intimidating at 6'5 and 300lbs but the bouncer had a heart of gold. When T, Q, MJ, San and Britt, or the Trouble T's as they liked to call themselves, first came to his door pandering fake Id's at 14, he let them go with a slap on the wrist, and a promise that in 2 years he'd let them in providing that they stay out of the clubs until then. He quickly developed a soft spot for the even became chummy with the loud mouth hoard of teenage boys that followed them around. Of course the girls had engaged in some less then wholesome behavior over the years, but Jimmy knew that (despite how vehemently they denied it) that they were good kids. So he kept his promise, kept creeps away from his girls, made sure they didn't drink themselves into oblivion, and even got them a gig singing at the spot. Jimmy liked to think he was doing a good enough job, no one was dead or jailed, and with this lot that was an accomplishment.

"How was the surgery Jim Jam"

"It went good T, but I missed you guys"

"Well I'm certainly glad you're back, Ricky was an ass hat"

"Eloquent as ever I see Quinny "Jimmy answered with a deep chuckle

"Well he was!"

"Why because he did what I should have done three years ago and kept you kids out of the bars" Jimmy teased

"How's the family Jimmy"

"Pretty good MJ, my Ashley is going after your title" he answered letting the girls through the rope.

"Wait what title" Tina asked as Mercedes tried desperately to signal Jimmy not to divulge.

"Little Miss Lima"

"WHAT?" Quinn asked with a snort. Tina cackled with laughter tears quickly forming

"Wait you didn't know, Mercy was Little Miss Lima 1999"

"Thanks Jimmy" Mercedes exclaimed sarcastically before walking into the club.

Quinn and Tina followed diving even further into hysterics when Quinn curtsied insisting that respect must be shown in the presence of a queen.

….

Sam downed a shot hoping that the liquor would make this shit hole entertaining. He had only been in Lima for two days and he'd already found the booze, the drugs, and a somewhat solid group of guy friends, now he was just bored. One would think his dad shipping him off to live with his mother would be jarring, but Sam was used to moving around. He went from boarding school to boarding school since the age of five, accumulating a laundry list of juvenile offenses and expulsions as he went. Sam learned at a young age that bad behavior was the only way to get his workaholic father's attention, and what began as a ploy for acknowledgement, grew into a general penchant for deviancy. Sam's transgressions were often met with a stern talking to, a new city to fuck around in, and more money to blow it was a never ending cycle. Sam did admit crashing his father's brand new BMW in a drunken stupor was a bit much. The stunt resulted in Mr. Evans offering an ultimatum, Lima with his mom, or military school. Sam decided that a buzz cut was not quite his style.

Judy was alright he supposed, nice enough, but her daughter with that Fabray Fucker was a frigid bitch. He was only kidding when he suggested that she sleep outside after she wailed about moving her little band's shit to the basement to make space for him, but she called him a pompous asshole anyway. Sam inwardly scoffed_"some sister, I wouldn't spit on her if she was on fire"._

What was even was even more unbearable about Lima was the lack of women. He was yet to meet a single fuck worthy girl. And if there was anything Sam loved more than getting into trouble it was sex. Finding out just what buttons to push to leave a girl breathless with his name on her lips was his specialty. He scanned the club sizing up prospects when the stage caught his attention.

"**Stop what you're doing hey . . . come on over what can I do today"**

"_Fuck me"_ Sam thought taking in the girl at the microphone

"**See me standing naked hot for you when I'm taking it all off for you"**

Her black shiny high waist shorts hugged her ample ass perfectly, the oversized off the shoulder gray t shirt tucked haphazardly into her shorts was just thin enough to make out her red bra through the fabric, her legs were clad in sheer tights with black bow imprints on the backs of the thighs, and floral doc martens completed the ensemble.

"**So we're standing all alone (wuh oh wuh oh) and I am naked to the bone (wuh oh wuh oh)"**

Sam made his way to the stage slack jawed desperate to get a closer look

"**Rip it all off give it what you got rip it all off so hot don't stop"**

The front half of her long dark purple streaked hair was done up in a retro swirl and thick black winged eyeliner accentuated her big brown fuck me eyes

"**Now you can see my skeleton"**

She shook her head around wildly revving up the crowd

"**You never speak of this"**

She caressed the microphone stand all the while staring fiercely at the audience

"**Keep this firmly placed in between your lips"**

Sam bit his lips to stifle the a groan, the show she was putting on made him wish he was that microphone stand

"**But I'm standing naked hot for you when I'm taking it all off for you. So we're standing all alone (wuh oh wuh oh) and I am naked to the bone (wuh oh wuh oh). Rip it all off give it what you got rip it all off so hot don't stop now you can see my skeleton."**

Sam watched as she commanded the floor, slapping the pink haired girl (which he recognized to be his half-sister) on the ass, and kissing the blond drummer on the cheek before returning to center stage

"**You make me strip you make me sweat what you see is what you get" **

She leapt up on the amp shook her hips pointing at the crowd

"**You make me strip you make me sweat what you see is what you get"**

"Close your mouth it's big enough already" Puck taunted laughing at his new friend's expression

"Who is that" Sam asked still dazed

"Which one" Puck asked Sam only nodded

"Well T's on the keyboards, Quinn's on the bass, that's Santana on lead guitar, her girlfriend Britts is on the drums and the one out front –"

"Yeah the front "Sam managed to sputter

"That's Mercedes or MJ"

"_Mercedes" _Sam whispered to himself

Puck watched as Mercedes took a bow and winked at the audience "Ha good luck with that one" he said before patting Sam on the back and going to find the other guys.

…..

Mercedes broke free of the vice grip her girls sandwiched her after leaving the stage. "Hell fucking yes we slayed!" she screamed still pumped, high on post-performance elation.

"MJ you were magical just like a unicorn"

"Thanks Britts"

Quinn hugged Santana and Brittany, high fived Tina and Kissed Mercedes on the cheek before heading towards to exit

"Hey where are you going? It's still early bitch" Mercedes said grabbing her friends hand to stilt her movement

"The set is over right? I have to go"

"What she means is I have to _Joe_"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's pun "Whatever I'm trying to get thoroughly fucked my friend"

Mercedes face palmed at her soul sister's bluntness before yelling out "use condoms" after her

"Alrighty then" Mercedes exclaimed turning to Santana and Brittany "Anyone seen Puck? Because hell if I'm spending tonight sober"

"Somewhere lurking in the back as usual" Santana answered before letting Brittany pull her towards the bathrooms.

….

By the time she found Puck it was fifteen minutes later and Mercedes was annoyed.

"Well well well Mercedes Jones, what brings you to the Puckster business or pleasure?" Puck asked cocking his eyebrow

"Business asshole pills?" she answered

Despite his frequent questionable endeavors, Noah Puckerman still considered himself to be a morally upstanding individual. In fact he took part in at least one or two good deeds each month. Last month he'd let Blaine Anderson off the hook, briefly suspending his weekly dumpster tossing, and this week he was going to do another good deed, help new kid Sam Evans get laid.

Puck smiled smugly to himself before answering "I don't have em, see that blond kid at the bar he does"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and made her way towards the bar. She almost smiled when he turned around abandoning his drink to stare at her _"damn"_ she thought_ "He's cute, sexy even". _The closer she got to him the more she liked, his blond hair was coifed into a pompadour, his pillowy lips quirked into a lopsided grin and his smoldering green eyes bore into her. _"Good style too"_ she noted internally, he wore black docs similar to hers, jeans, a smedium white Henley and a broken in leather jacket. He reminded her of James Dean in Rebel without a Cause, she was in trouble alright, Big trouble. Remembering that he was Puck's friend and that was simultaneous with douchebag, Mercedes painted on or typical face of indifference.

"Pills?"

"Woah woah woah little missy shouldn't we get acquainted first? My name is Sam Evans you'll be screaming it later" the blond answered with a cocky grin

"Excuse me" Mercedes replied shooting him her signature side eye trying to ignore the warmth between her thighs at his comment

"I'm just saying, I figured you'd want to know what name you'll be screaming out when you're lying under me begging for release, it's inevitable really." Sam said as nonchalantly as if he was discussing the weather

"Look Sam or whatever your name is three things, One either you have the pills or you don't , Two do you honestly think I would go anywhere near your rank two inch dick, and Three, If we ever were to fuck it would be my name you'd be screaming you arrogant little shit"

Sam shot her a strangely familiar smirk before grabbing her waist, spinning her around, and pressing her against the bar "does that feel like its two inches Miss Jones" he whispered Mercedes bit her lip before pushing the boy away

"Look just give me the pills"

Sam was about halfway to his pocket when he had a brilliant idea. He winked at Mercedes before throwing the Oxy's into his mouth " I guess if you want them you have to take them"

Mercedes didn't even care about the drugs anymore, this was a challenge

"Tick tock they're melting" he taunted

And Mercedes Jones never backed down from a challenge. She grabbed the boy's face and retrieved the pills from his mouth with her tongue before hastily releasing him. She wasn't finished with him though; oh no, she was going to make Sam Evans her little bitch. Before even he could form the smug smirk again, Mercedes grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him away from the bar and into a corner.

Sam could have sworn that he'd died and gone to Pandora when Mercedes pulled him into a corner and brought his head down to her level. He felt as though an intense heat was building up from his toes at her touch it was like fucking lightning. Mercedes fisted her hands into is hair and ghosted her lips over his. Sam grabbed her ass clutching her to him. He gasped as she began to grind her hips into his. Desperate to kiss her, Sam tried to join their lips together. Mercedes yanked him back by the hair not letting their lips touch. Sam hissed from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Shit" Sam said breathily "Fuck MJ"

"What do you want Sam" Mercedes purred "do you want me to fuck you"

"Yes" he whimpered exasperated and fed up with the teasing "Please Mercy"

Before he realized what was happening Mercedes had released him and was making her way back over to the bar holding her middle finger high in the air and leaving him with a severe case of blue balls

"Gladly" Sam yelled after her

"_Yep I've got to have her"_ he thought

...


	2. Chapter 2

222A/N: Hi sorry it took me so long to update life got in the way. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews I appreciate they make me so happy. Songs Used: Blind Faith- Chase and Status, Nicest Thing-Kate Nash, High For This- Ellie Goulding (queue em up as you read!).

I don't own glee or any of the songs used.

"_**Sweet sensation"**_

_Mercedes smiled brightly and raised her arms letting the music flow throw her._

"_**I am a man with a heavy heart and I dare not turn the pages, fighting with automatic self-destruction I" **_

_The entire building seemed to be pulsating along with the synth heavy track._

"_**It's a blind faith a cruel waste one bitter taste so I know I need this sweet sensation"**_

_The place was packed. Bodies moved all about her in a distorted blur._

"_**Sweet sensation the music that we play will ease you mind"**_

_She jumped around wildly screaming the chorus at the top of her lungs._

"_**Sweet sensation the music that we play will ease you mind"**_

_She stopped jumping when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind._

"_**What is a man now to do with his mind when it's working overtime the best I can do is now dance with the devil I" **_

_She was startled at first but relaxed when the owner of the arms placed a soft kiss behind her ear. _

"_**Keep my soul safe I won't wait this time and space" **_

_He sang the next line__** "so I know why I need this sweet sensation" **__softly into her ear before trailing open mouth kisses up her shoulder. She turned around letting green eyes meet brown for the first time. He assaulted her mouth, kissing her senseless. All the others disappeared leaving just the two. _

"_**Sweet sensation the music that we play will ease your mind"**_

_He growled removing her top in a singular swift motion. She hissed as he ran his fingers over the thin fabric covering her nipple. He rid her of her bra sucked fervently on one nipple while roughly kneading the other. His hands eventually found their way into her jeans. She whimpered when he began rubbing her clit. The sensation increased when he began to swirl his tongue around her nipple while simultaneously tracing a circular pattern on her bliss button. _

"_Look at me Mercedes" he said._

_He increased the pressure to her clit and she opened her eyes._

"_What's my name?" _

_She managed to sputter out "Sam" before succumbing to bliss._

"Fuck" Mercedes leapt up in bed, she hadn't seen the blond kid since last week at the bar and she'd dreamt of him twice already. Even though he'd proved to be an asshole she just couldn't get him out of her thoughts. She hated him, she hated the hold on her consciousness that he had. She was the girl who scoffed at the idea of romance, who retched at the idea of being in constant contact with someone like Mike and Tina, who thought that relationships were futile at their age, who didn't need anyone but herself and her guitar. And fuck if one encounter with a prick like Evans was going to change that. Deciding to forfeit sleep in search of breakfast Mercedes rose and made her way to the kitchen.

"EW GOD WHAT THE HELL MOM" Mercedes screeched before shielding her eyes from the sight. Her mother was stark naked stretched out in a yoga pose in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good morning Jua, you're up early" she answered brightly

"Mom where are your clothes seriously, what if I had a friend over or something?"

"You know how restricted I feel in cotton, besides its all natural"

"Mom!"

"No Jua, no judging, I don't judge you when you saunter in at 3 o clock in the morning, or when you and your father feast on the carcasses' of brutally slaughtered animals"

Maude Jones was a free spirit. She valued art, creativity and respected life. When she was younger she dreamed of scouring the globe. Getting married and settling down was never in her agenda. That was until she met Jonathan Jones. He was everything she wasn't practical, a planner, cautious despite this, they clicked. Maude adapted a live and learn philosophy to many aspects of her life including her child rearing. She encouraged creativity and made sure outlets for her daughter's vast imagination were plentiful. She forfeited menial rules and encouraged her daughter to speak her mind at all costs. So when fourteen year old Mercedes begged for a five hundred dollar guitar she supplied it. When sixteen year old Mercedes came home sporting a silver nose stud she kissed her button nose and sent her on her way. Last month when Mercedes begged for a tattoo she found a clean reasonably priced parlor and let her have at it. She knew that Mercedes was a bit of a spit fire but that's how she raised her.

Jonathan chuckled at the sight of his naked wife and embarrassed daughter, kissed his wife atop her afro and begin pouring himself a cup of coffee "Mercedes baby what are you doing up isn't it summertime?" he asked after placing a similar kiss to his daughters forehead.

Jonathan was the glue that kept their family together. If it wasn't for him their household would run in constant cacophony. Even though he didn't always agree with his wife's unorthodox ways, he loved and supported her regardless. He kept his two daring and uninhibited M&M's safe, and they made sure life was always interesting for him.

"Dad" Mercedes said grabbing her father's coffee cup and taking a sip "tell her this is unsanitary".

"Nope no missy naked yoga and coffee has been the routine for years" he answered taking his coffee mug back from his daughter and sitting within view of his wife "and it's not stopping now just because you woke up early and stumbled upon it".

Mercedes gagged " you know what I'm going back to bed I've lost my appetite, hopefully when I wake up you're dressed and scouring the isles at Whole Foods, and you're off pulling cavities somewhere goodbye."

…..

Quinn and Mercedes laughed as they watched Santana push a shopping cart full of Brittany into a hat rack. The side eye they earned from the thrift store clerk drove them even further into hysterics.

"Mike says we're gonna meet up with the guys around 11 tomorrow" Tina said to no one in particular as she scoured the racks.

"Why do we even have to go to this thing I bet it'll be shit" Santana answered before pulling her girlfriend out of the overturned shopping cart.

"Because a gig is a gig" Quinn said.

"And what else is there to do really, besides my mom finally stopped drug testing me so I'm going to be flying high" Tina said grabbing Mercedes and pulling her into an awkward waltz around the store.

"Your mom is so psycho for that T" Mercedes said when they finally stopped twirling

"Well MJ not all of us can have super liberated new age hippie mom's like yours, blissfully clueless mom's like Britt's , always at a conference parents like Santana's or –"

"I don't give a fuck mom's like Quinn's" the pink haired girl added sarcastically

"Q babe that's not what I mea—"

"Whatever let's just drop it I want to hear about the boy MJ was tonging down last night" Santana interjected sensing that their lighthearted conversation was beginning to deter.

"Yeah do tell" Brittany said emerging from behind the hat rack with a sombrero on her head.

"WHAT! Cedes hooked up and I missed it?" Quinn asked her interest now peaked.

"There's nothing to tell he was just a prick that I had to set straight".

"So you did it by dry humping him at the back of the club really classy Merc".

"Well fuck you very much Chang" Mercedes said shooting her friend and incredulous look "don't think we forgot about that time you gave Mike a hand job in front all of us at pucks".

"Well he was hot as hell, if I didn't have my Britt's I'd be all over that".

"Tana did you miss the part where I said he was a prick or?"

"So it's not like you have to listen to him say anything but fuck yeah mercy right there oh oh yeah shit babe" Santana imitated humping the air

"Yeah shit yeah baby ride it ride it" Tina continued

"Oh baby that ass" Quinn added, the group roared with laughter not even noticing when a middle aged woman and an elderly lady approached them.

"Excuse me you young ladies are deplorable I can't even drop off my weekly clothing donation without being subjected to your heinous behavior, my poor mother here will be scarred" the younger woman said before passing the girls

Her mother shuffled behind her but stopped and whispered "dear if I regretted anything from my younger years it wasn't the sex I had, but the sex I didn't have" to Mercedes before leaving.

Mercedes laughed so hard that tears formed and her stomach ached at the comment.

"You know MJ it's not polite to disobey our elders" Santana said when their laughter finally died down.

…

If looks could kill Sam would be dead and buried. The blond boy only smirked and slurped the milk out of his cereal bowl even more offensively. In the past week annoying Quinn had become one of his favorite pastimes, along with thinking about Mercedes. Mercedes' lips, Mercedes' ass in his hands, Mercedes' body flush against his, _"shit I'm at it again"_ he thought. He'd wanted girls before but _this_ …. There was something about her. Maybe it was the way she took charge on that stage, maybe it was the way she completely dismissed him, maybe it was because fucking her would annoy Quinn beyond comprehension, either way Sam Evans usually got what he wanted, and he wanted her.

"What are you smiling at walking mistake?" Quinn asked with an eye roll.

"Nothing at all" Sam said with a smile making a mental note to piss on something of her's later.

"Well stay out of the bottom two floors today, we have practice and I don't need you dicking around and embarrassing me got it?"

Sam nodded all the while certain that he was not missing an opportunity to see Mercedes again. If he learned anything from his father it was that a man with a plan usually came out on top. Sam began scheming and yet another smirk settled upon his face, Mercedes Jones didn't stand a chance.

"Hey Quinn some kid with dreads came looking for you earlier" he lied

….

Mercedes let herself into Quinn's basement and tossed her leather jacket on the couch before taking out her guitar. She wondered where everyone was briefly before strumming whatever melody came to mind. She began singing, telling herself that the song choice was purely coincidental and had nothing at all to do with a certain blond boy.

"**All I know is that you're so nice you're the nicest thing I've seen".**

Sam was beginning to get frustrated it took him forever to swipe Quinn's cell phone and send the other girl's texts pushing back rehearsal an hour. It took him even more conniving to get Quinn to leave the house in search of Joe. After all of that, she didn't even show. Just when he was about to damn operation "get Mercedes alone" to hell he heard her voice coming from downstairs.

"**I wish that we could give it a go see if we could be something"**

Sam stood in the doorway and watched her play, she was good, she wasn't just some kid fucking around; she had talent. She sat with her back to him. Her long wavy purple streaked locks were pushed to the side exposing her back.

"**I wish I was your favorite girl, I wish you thought I was the reason you were in the world"**

Her scooped back white lace dress revealed the mockingbird tattoo on her shoulder. Sam thought about what it would feel like to run his fingers down her bare back or trace the outline of that tattoo.

"**I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style I wish you couldn't figure me out but you'd always want to know what I was about"**

She rocked back and forth in time with the tune, obviously lost in the music. Sam was enraptured; he couldn't look away, even if he wanted to.

"**I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first met. I wish you had a favorite beauty spore that you loved secretly cause it was on a hidden bit that nobody else could see basically I wish that you loved me".**

Sam thought she'd looked not just sexy but beautiful. She looked like the type of girls men wrote novels about. She looked like the type of girl men built monuments for, the type of girl that inspired masterpieces.

**I wish that you needed me I wish that you knew when I said two sugars actually I meant three I wish that without me your heart would break I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake I wish that without me you couldn't eat yeah I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep. Look all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen and I wish we could see if we could be something."**

Sam was scaring himself. He needs to fuck this girl and he needed to do it now. He needed to get her out of his system before he starting doing crazy things like falling in love, or imagining futures, and shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mercedes yelled whipping around and dropping her guitar. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET I—"

Sam crossed the room, grabbed her face, and quieted all further protests with his mouth. Mercedes, never one to be outdone gave as much as she got, sucking on his bottom lip and fisting her hands into his hair. Their tongues dueled as they both fought to kiss each other into submission. Sam slinked his arms around her waist and held her to him in a vice grip, giving her no chance to walk away like the previous week. Mercedes gasped when he released her mouth and began nipping and sucking at her neck.

"You'll a leave mark" she warned breathily

"Good" he answered with a smirk. Sam was in sensory overload. His brain was split between enjoying the feeling of her soft body against him, and rejoicing in the success of his plan.

Mercedes wasn't quite sure how they ended up on the floor, but the blond boy was on top of her and working on pulling up her dress when she had the realization.

"FUCKING HELL" she screamed pushing Sam off of her, standing up abruptly and yanking back down the skirt of her dress. "You're Quinn's brother aren't you?" She laughed humorously "tell me you aren't Quinn's brother".

"Well Judy is my mom"

"And you knew! Mercedes pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "You saw us onstage…you knew I was her friend and you didn't think that would be some valuable information to offer up before sticking your fucking tongue down my throat! She yelled".

"Why? I barely know Quinn. Who the fuck cares!" Sam screamed grabbing her arm and pulling her to him frustrated with the sudden turn in mood, "I want you, you want me end of story!"

"No not end of story!" Mercedes screamed "let me go"

"No just liste—"

"Get your hands off of me now or –"

"Or what, what are you gonna do about it"

Mercedes was already furious, but his snarky response to her threat sent her over the edge she sucker punched him right in his eye.

Sam hastily released her, raised one hand to his throbbing eye, and threw the other up in surrender.

"Maybe next time you should listen harder and talk fucking less, it might save you some trouble" she said before grabbing her guitar and running out.

…

"Damn kid who fucked you up" Puck teased as Sam walked up

"You look like shit" Artie added before taking the blunt from behind his ear and lighting up.

"Whatever man" Sam said folding his arms over his chest annoyed "she had one hell of a right hook"

The boy's outbreak of laughter was interrupted by The Cure's Love song blaring from Mike's phone.

"T says they'll be here in 5"

"So I take it operation Jones isn't going as planned" Puck asked

" Fuck no it isn't" Artie answered for him "And you wanna know how I know, because I've been trying to get up on that ass for years now, and there is no way that a girl who would reject me, would want Lips Mcgee over here".

"Yeah well Quinn's going to be pissed when she finds out about whatever is going on between you two" Joe warned.

"She's not gonna fucking find out because none of you are going to tell her" Sam said. "You're cool and all Joe, but say something that costs me Mercy and I won't hesitate to break your face".

"Alright calm down dude fuck I don't want any bullshit tonight I'm just trying to get wasted" Artie said "Besides good luck getting MJ to come within two feet of you if Quinn hates you bro, those two go together like good weed and adult swim."

As if on cue MJ walked up arm in arm with Quinn with the other girls in tow. Sam took a sharp intake of breath as he raked his eyes over her frame. Her signature leather jacket was replaced by a 90's looking acid wash denim jack with studded shoulders. Her dress was white and a thin mesh panel was the only thing keeping the plunging neckline from exposing those breasts that he's spent so much time fantasizing about. The figure skater inspired skirt of the dress floated out and rested a couple off inches above her knees. Her hair fell down her back in lose waves and her lips were painted bright fuchsia. Sam was imagining the taste of her lips when Quinn broke his train of thought.

"What the fuck is he doing here" she asked Joe not even bothering to look in her brother's direction.

"He's cool, chill babe" Joe said rubbing her back.

"Nice to see you too sis" Sam sneered.

"Sis? wait what you and Quinn are—" Tina asked shocked whipping her head from Sam to Mercedes then to Quinn

"Oh you didn't know, yep I'm a product of infidelity, and Quinnie here is a product of a failed marriage, right love?"

All hell broke loose as Quinn lunged at Sam. "I'll fuck up the other side of your face you asshole! DON'T EVER FUCKING SPEAK TO ME AGAIN EVER!" she screamed as Joe held her back.

Sam smirked pleased with himself until he saw the glare Mercedes shot him.

"Quinn and Sam, yeah I get it family angst blah blah blah, but you two aren't gonna fuck up my night" Puck yelled "so Quinn calm down, Sam stop being a prick and Artie lead us to this place"

Tina Mercedes and Santana fell back as the rest of the group followed Artie to the woods.

"What the fuck Cedes her brother? Bar boy is her fucking brother?" Santana whispered

"I didn't know, until yesterday"

"What happened yesterday?" Tina asked

"We almost fucked before practice"

"Shit cedes"

"I know but nothing is happening between us it's done, Quinn never has to know".

"Yeah but how do you know that he won't tell her?"

"He won't" Mercedes said confidently even though she wasn't completely sure.

The faint sounds of throbbing base began to be audible and all the previous drama was forgotten. Artie lead them to the clearing and Sam's eyes widened. He didn't know Lima partied like this. A stage was set up in the middle of the clearing. The DJ booth and a couple of microphones donned it. Multicolored lights were strewn everywhere. Dozens of paint buckets where placed near the stage and color streaked teens danced all around.

"Who pays for all of this" Sam asked Puck dazed

"Sugar Motta, her dad buy's her anything she wants, and she's a partier, she's cool if she doesn't talk" Puck said with a shrug.

"Let's get fucked" Tina shouted grabbing Mikes hand and running towards the stage

"We go on in 30!" Mercedes yelled after her.

Mercedes reached into her jacket pocket, took out the little green pill with a smiley face carved into it, and popped it into her mouth. She made her way to the dance floor and moved around wildly in complete bliss. She didn't even mind it when some random got behind her and begin grinding into her. As fucked up as she was she still noticed a pair of green eyes shooting daggers at her. _"You want to watch i'll give you something to watch". _She put on a show letting the random kid's hands roam as he kissed her neck. She grabbed his head and tilted hers giving him better access. She laughed to herself as she watched Sam become furious. She stared at him with a smirk on her lips daring him to take action, mentally screaming that she wasn't his that she didn't belong to anybody, and she never would.

….

Sam was pissed, Mercedes was knew exactly what she was doing. _"Cute Mercedes, but you're fucking mine"_ he thought as he watched her dance with some dark haired kid. He was about 10 seconds from bashing the random's face in and going back to Juvy, when Quinn pulled Mercedes away from the kid and onto the stage. _"You're not the only one that can play games sweetheart"_ he thought before scooping up an eager girl that tried to talk to him earlier and aligning himself adjacent to center stage, right in Mercedes' line of sight.

"**Woah oh oh oh oh oh"**

"The girls sang as Sam held the blond chick closer to him staring intently at Mercedes"

**Woah oh oh oh oh oh"**

"**You don't know what's in store but you know what you're here for" **Quinn sang,Sam supposed that she was an alright singer if you liked that kind of thing.

"**Close your eyes lay yourself beside me" **Tina sang.

"**Hold tight for this ride, we don't need no protection" **Santana sang next smirking at Brittany

"**Come alone we don't need attention" **Brittany sang in return

"**Open your hand take a glass don't be scared I'm right here even though you don't roll trust me boy you'll wanna be high for this" **Quinn sang gaze trained on Joe.

"**Woah oh oh oh oh oh, Woah oh oh oh oh oh, Woah oh oh oh oh oh, Woah oh oh oh oh oh."**

"**Take it off you want it off cause I know what you're feeling" **Mercedes sang staring at Sam the entire time _"If you wanted attention bitch you're getting it"_ she thought

"**It's okay boy I feel it too" **Quinn sang oblivious to the mental standoff between her brother and her friend

"**Let it beat baby breathe" **Mercedes sang glaring at him intensely.

"**I swear I'm right here" **Sam alternated between sucking on the random girl's neck and glaring right back at Mercedes.

"**We'll be good I promise we'll be so good" **Tina sang,pointing at Mike.

"**Oh open your hand take a glass don't be scared I'm right here even though you don't roll trust me boy you'll wanna be high for this**" Mercedes sang powerfully, Sam stopped dancing completely and just watched her.

As soon as her line ended Mercedes bolted off the stage and towards the woods, still seeing red._ "I don't give a fuck" _she told herself _"let him screw all of Lima"_ she screamed inwardly. She took out her pack of cigarettes and tried desperately to steady her hands enough to light one.

Sam went after Mercedes, but not before having purple paint thrown all over him by a drunken Artie. "WOO PAINT PARTY" he screamed before running off. Sam almost missed her but the faint glow from her cigarette shined like a spotlight in the dark.

"Those things will kill you, you know" he said before taking out his own pack and lighting one.

"Really I haven't heard" she answered hoping her racing heart wasn't audible.

"Why did you leave, you seemed to be having so much fun with that girl, she looked like a real catch" Mercedes said flicking away her bud in mock disinterest.

"Damn you're right I should've gotten her number" Sam answered sarcastically "You seemed to be having just as much fun with ol' boy over there".

"I was, until you had to ruin it by fucking staring, do you know how frustrating it is when you're trying not to think about someone and every time you look over they're staring at you" she said turning to him now yelling.

"Well you're the one who's playing games, I know what I want!" He screamed back throwing down his cigarette

He stared at her predatorily, grabbed her waist ruining her white dress with the paint on his hands, and pushed her gently against the tree she was leaning on. She reached up and lightly touched the bruise under his eye.

"I'm not sorry" she said referring to the mark she'd left.

He placed a soft kiss to her lips before she spoke again.

"I'm always going to pick her".

He kissed her neck and gripped her hips tighter smearing purple all over the white fabric.

"If it comes down to it it'll be Quinn over you".

He traced her jawline with his tongue

"You sure about that?" he whispered into her ear before gingerly sliding down the zipper of her dress.

Sam gripped her face and kissed her before should could answer his question. He snatched the paint stained fabric off of her body then clutched, clawed, and licked at every inch of exposed skin. Mercedes felt like she was on fire as Sam's hands frantically roamed her body. She ripped off his shirt and was working on unbuckling his jeans, and freeing his erection when he hoisted her up and laid her gently in the grass. All qualms about being dirty and getting leaves in her hair disappeared when Sam snaked down her body, removed her panties, and licked her slit. She whimpered as he began to suck her clit relentlessly.

"God Sam mmh" she moaned running her fingers through his hair in encouragement.

"That's funny" he said halting his action "I always pegged you as a screamer Mercedes". He smirked mischievously before burying his fingers into core and pumping furiously. Mercedes screamed unable to hold back any longer not giving a fuck about who heard. She teetered over the edge when Sam removed his fingers and licked every drop of her cum off of them. Sam watched smugly as Mercedes recovered from the aftershocks, watching her writhe in pleasure was enough for him to come right there. Wanting to regain the upper hand Mercedes flipped them over and began to lick her way down Sam's chest. She nipped and sucked at the skin on his stomach refusing to move any lower.

"No teasing" Sam hissed fed up. Mercedes giggled before removing his jeans and boxers and taking him into her mouth. "Fuck" Sam groaned accentuating the ck sound. Mercedes upped the ante, pumping the base of his cock while swirling her tongue, swiftly around the tip.

"Wait I want to come inside you" Sam pleaded knowing it wouldn't be long before she sucked him dry. Mercedes stopped and looked at him with a fire in her eyes before reaching for his discarded jeans.

"Let me guess inside the wallet back flap?" she asked pulling out the gold foil packet. Sam nodded. "So fucking predictable" she said before biting open the condom, and sliding it onto his length. Mercedes looked Sam straight in the eyes as she dropped her hips slowly joining their bodies. "Ah fuck" Sam whimpered at the feel of her warm tight pussy. Mercedes closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of being filled with cock, and rocked her hips. She rested her hands on Sam's chest and picked up the pace. He gripped her hips and thrust upward heightening the sensation. She looked fucking beautiful he thought hair wild, covered in dirt, eyes clamped shut in bliss. Sam reached down and rubbed her clit knowing he wouldn't last long. She screamed as she came and he closely followed. She rested on his chest trying to recover for a minute before rolling off and staring up at the stars.

"Mercedes?" he asked.

"Yeah Sam"

"Fuck"

"I Know"

….

Mercedes fished the spare key from the flower pot and unlocked her front door still dazed. It had to be about 6am and she was hung-over, hungry, and tired. Maude Jones was making her way to the sitting room with her morning cup of tea when her daughter trudged in covered in a mixture of dirt and paint.

"No Judging" Mercedes said.

Her mother sighed, kissed the top of her daughter's head and answered

"No Judging Jua"

…

Tell me what you guys think! I'll try to update a lot quicker. Oh and Jua Maudes nickname for Mercedes is Swahili for sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys still with me? Thank you for all the lovely reviews it means a lot. Forgive any mistakes I don't own glee blah

…..

"Hey Kid"

Mercedes halted her air drumming session, took her headphones off beaconed for her dad to enter.

"What's up pops?"

"Well... A dentist friend of mine won Lolapalooza tickets on the radio and he can't go because we have a conference that weekend and "

"AND" Mercedes jumped up excitedly

"And he gave them to me, I figured you would get more use out of them then I –

"NO FUCKING WAY"!

"Language kid I didn't raise a sailor, and these are terms"

Mercedes instantly sobered knowing that a reward this colossal would take some serious sacrifices on her part.

"Grandma really wants you to –"

"Dad I swore off pageants forever no deal"

"No she wants you to have brunch with her"

"Okay… but why is the bribe so big"

"At the country club, with the dress code, and rule about piercings and hair color"

"Okay whatever I can dye it back next week"

"Merce she wants you to have brunch with her every week for the rest of the summer".

Mercedes sighed heavily and fell back against her pillows.

"I'm sorry kid; she said something about it being her dying wish to connect with her beloved granddaughter before she passed away".

"She's 65 and healthy".

"I know, Merce just do this for your dear old dad please"

"Fine, but I'm gonna need 4 more tickets".

Mr. Jones shot his daughter a wary look.

"You expect me to stifle my identity once a week for three months, and lie to mom I'm sure because she despises grandma J for one measly ticket". She said with a smirk.

"Fine, Sunday's at 9 and one infraction no tickets".

"I can handle it dad"

"Love you kid"

"You too"

….

Mercedes woke up at 2am to a blaring cell phone. She went to sleep early after dying her hair in preparation for brunch with her grandmother. Her dad was lucky the Lolapalooza line up was so good or else it would've been no deal. She grabbed her cell phone from her dresser and was temporarily blinded by the backlight. She waited from her eyes to adjust before reading her texts.

**Puck:** Ay. Party at my place, its Puckasarus' half birthday bash be there or fuck you.

**Tina: **Hey we're going to pucks tonight come!

**Quinn: **MJ are you coming?

**Sam:** I'm going to be at pucks tonight if you feel like coming it's whatever.

Mercedes smirked at Sam's attempt at nonchalance. He wanted her there, but of course he had to keep up his signature cryptic, too cool to care facade. Since two weeks ago in the woods, they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other. So far he'd goaded her into having sex in the library, in the bathroom at the club, and at a slew of random rooms at various house parties. She was sporting that post sex glow more often than not lately, and it would have been perfect if it wasn't for the guilt that clouded her conscious, or the fact that Sam was pushing for a more than purely physical relationship lately. It wasn't that she didn't like Sam, when he wasn't trying to be a douchebag he wasn't half bad. But Quinn would hate her, and the whole idea of being someone's girlfriend freaked her out and fucked with her head. Mercedes aimed to live in the moment, and postpone the inevitable consequences of her actions for as long as possible. She applied her signature cat eye and red lip, slipped on her high waist leopard tap shorts and gray oversized tank top, pulled on her leather jacket and headed out.

…..

Mercedes watched Sam stare at her from across the room. They were waiting for all their friends to pass out or get too drunk to remember them leaving together, before they left. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes and chuckled at his antics.

"MJ!"

Mercedes scoffed as Puck stretched out beside her on the coach and plopped his head into her lap.

"Jesus Noah I'm sitting here!"

"I know" he said closing his eyes and yawning, "but there's no other sitting space".

"You just took up the whole couch"

"Awhcomeonbeniceit'smybirthday" he slurred.

"It's not your birthday; it's your half birthday which was basically just an excuse orchestrated by you and Artie to get drunk".

"Details detail's" he mumbled with a wave of the hand. "Besides I have something to tell you but have to do something for me first".

"If I do it will you get out of my lap?"

"Fine, do the thing you used to do to my hair when we were dating"

Mercedes sighed and ran her fingers through pucks Mohawk gently scratching his scalp.

"Ahh" Puck moaned

"If your little friend comes to attention I'm stopping" Mercedes warned.

"This is the best" he said dreamily.

"Alright what did you have to tell me?" she asked still leisurely running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, if you and Sam are trying to keep whatever it is that is going on between you two secret then you should probably stop eye fucking from across the room"

"Nothing's going on between us "she lied.

"Really then why is he glaring at me right now, and why did you tense when I mentioned his name".

"We…Puck it's complicated"

"Hmm" he paused briefly contemplating the situation. "Well MJ you've always been the smart one you'll figure it out".

"See Puck if you were like this all the time maybe you wouldn't constantly piss me off"

Puck smiled to himself and snuggled further into her lap "MJ?"

"Yeah"

"I think we just had a moment "

"Yep you're slowly but surely moving off of my shit list Puckerman" She said smiling down at him.

"Does that mean I get to see your tits again?"

"And just like that you ruined it" She said before pushing his head off her lap and standing up.

"Tell Sam I said hi" He teased.

She gave him the finger and made her way towards the patio.

…..

Sam followed Mercedes outside, shutting the sliding glass door behind him. She turned to him, smiled, took the cigarette he kept behind his ear, and lit it.

"Thief" he said with a smirk taking out another one from his pack and placing it behind his ear for safekeeping.

"Predictable bastard" she countered. They stood in comfortable silence for a beat before he spoke again.

"What happened to your hair" He said lightly touching the now raven colored strands.

"Stuff" She said blowing out her smoke.

He grinned and rose an eyebrow at her "Wanna get out of here".

"Why what would we be doing" she teased.

"Stuff" he answered.

…

"Mercedes if you don't stop we are going to die" Sam said eying her from the driver's seat. He shuddered as she disregarded his warning and continued to trace his cock through his jeans.

"Do you really want me to stop" she whispered before unzipping his pants and lightly stroking his member.

"Mmm No….yes…. shit!" He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair "I don't need any more distractions I'm already buzzed, wait like 10 seconds we're almost there" he said tucking himself away.

"I'm never going die" she said sticking her head out of the window and throwing her arms up. "I'M INVINCIBLE".

"Well unless invisibility came along with your invincibility then you should sit because I'm sure we're breaking good amount of laws right now".

"I never pegged you as a pussy Evans" she said as he rounded the corner arriving at his house.

He shot her a look before stopping the car, and pulling her into his lap.

"Take it back"

"No" she said shaking her head.

He bit her neck and snaked his hands around her waist, chuckling against her skin when he heard her whimper. He paused and gave her another second to respond before sucking and biting her neck more forcibly.

"Sam" she moaned

"Hmm"

"Stop" she said pulling back, grabbing his face, and squishing his cheeks together. "I had a hard enough time explaining the ones you left last time" she said between giggles. "You really do look like a fish with your face like this".

"Just keeping the insults coming aren't we".

"Yep" she said before pressing her lips to his. Sam deepened the kiss and grabbed her ass and pulling her closer to him. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and ground her hips against him.

"Let's go in" he hissed voice deepened and eyes darkened from arousal.

…

Sam kicked his room door closed and pinned Mercedes against it with his body. He continued his assault on her collarbone and groaned when she began to lightly tug on his hair. He unbuttoned her shorts revealing hot pink lace panties. He closed his eyes and sighed, thanking god for the skimpy fabric before roughly gripping her ass and hoisting her up so her legs could wrap around his middle. Mercedes grabbed the hem of Sam's t-shirt and yanked it over his head, then raised her arms allowing him to do the same to her tank top. Her head fell back against the door when Sam began to suck and nip at her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. She ran her nails against his scalp when he pulled down the cup of her bra not even bothering to unclasp it and swirled his tongue around her nipple. She unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground, before pulling Sam's face up to hers and sucking on his already swollen bottom lip. Sam gripped her face and kissed her harder plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"Bed now" Mercedes whispered when she mustered up enough strength to pull away from his lips. Sam carried her over to the bed, threw her down and continued to suck and nip at her full lips. She wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist and thrust upward, desperate for some of pressure to her clit. Sam shot her a shit eating grin, and continued to touch her everywhere but where she needed to be touched.

"What the f uck?" she asked as he gently kissed her lower stomach for the fourth time.

"You don't like being teased now do you" he said chuckling at her angry expression.

"This isn't fucking funny Sa—". He buried his face into her core and sucked her clit fervently. Mercedes gasped unable to finish her thought much less her sentence. Sam held her hips in place and slipped two fingers into her. Mercedes rocked her hips against his fingers desperate for release.

"God Sam I need you"

He slid back up her body and rummaged through his bedside drawer for his condom stash, while she worked on unbuttoning his jeans. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips before slipping on his condom and sliding into her. Mercedes wound her legs around his waist and frantically clawed at his back as he pounded into her. She would never tell him, but he was by far the best she ever had. Maybe it was the secrecy; maybe it was because they were both competitive bastards, constantly trying to fuck each other into submission, whatever it was she was scared that she would never get enough of it. Mercedes felt intense warmth spread from between her thighs to her entire body. She convulsed in pleasure as Sam fucked her through the aftershocks. He came just as hard as she did and collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

…

Sam returned from the bathroom to find a half-naked Mercedes searching frantically for something.

"Where the fuck is my bra?" She asked.

"Why are you leaving already?" Sam said taking the lacey material from the floor beside him and putting it on.

"I don't kno—"Mercedes shook her head and cackled at the sight of Sam in her bra.

He shrugged and shot her his signature lopsided grin. "It looks better on you doesn't it"

She walked over, slid her bra off of his shoulders and placed a chaste kiss to his lips "way better".

He picked her up bridal style and threw her on his bed. "Wait here".

"Why" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I fucking said so" he said leaning over her, pressing his forehead to hers and giving her his best stern look.

"Alright Shithead hurry up" she said giggling at his faux grimace.

She watched as he shimmed into his shorts and ran out.

He ran back in carrying a bag. "Close your eyes" he said.

He slipped something into her hand "I saw this and I thought of you".

She opened her eyes and saw a little black guitar pick with the Mercedes-Benz emblem printed on it.

"Thanks" she mumbled "I should probably go". She stood and pushed past him in search of her clothes.

"Wait" He said Mercedes quickly slipped on her tank top and scoured the floor for her shorts.

"Mercedes" he said grabbing her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"What Sam"

"Look if you don't lik—"

"I love it … it's just" she sighed "gift giving is something couples do and he aren't a couple Sam".

"It's not my fault we can't be together Mercedes shit! "He screamed becoming frustrated.

"So it's my fault that your relationship with Quinn his fucked up beyond comprehension …oh okay!" she yelled back wriggling out of his grasp.

"It doesn't matter, other people's feelings don't matter, all that matters is what we feel Mercy"

" And what could you possibly feel for me Sam, we barely know each other, all we ever do is fuck, I don't think we've ever had a real conversation, I don't even know your middle name!".

"If I'm just a nameless, soulless, hard dick for you why don't you just go fuck some other guy "he yelled before getting back into his bed and throwing the covers over his head.

"Dammit Sam what if I actually took your advice huh?" She rolled her eyes and huffed when he responded by burrowing deeper into his sheets.

Sam felt like a little bitch asking for a formal commitment, but he craved some kind of title. He was falling for this her; he needed her to be his, really his. He wasn't sure of the exact moment that he started craving an actual relationship, but he did notice how her smile made him smile, and how when she talked it didn't give him a headache like most girls, and she made boring shit like hanging around at pucks house better just because she was there. It was new, and it was scary, and he didn't know how to deal with it. Usually fucking did the trick to get a girl off of his mind, but Mercedes' presence in his conscious was unrelenting.

Mercedes slipped on her shorts and jacket and was halfway to the door before she turned around. She may not have been ready to take the girlfriend title, or face the Quinn situation, but she knew that she felt something for Sam and that she didn't want to lose him.

Sam felt the covers shift. He tried to break the automatic smile that spread across his face when she wrapped her arms around his middle, and kissed his shoulder.

"Wasn't this what we wanted? "She whispered.

He turned and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him as a precautionary in case she attempted to leave again. "Yeah but—"

"Then why complicate things".

"Alright then humor me what would it take" He asked softly.

"I don't know Sam, a real friendship between us, actual conversations, improvement with Quinn which is unlikely because the more you hang out with the group the more she seems to hate you…Shit can we just drop this please"

"Alright" Sam said not wanting a repeat of earlier.

"How much time do we have" she asked.

"Joe said she's sleeping over his".

Mercedes lightly gripped Sam's face and placed a lingering peck to his lips before laying her head on his chest.

Sam stroked absentmindedly stroked the hummingbird on her shoulder as she snuggled into him and wondered if he would ever really have her.

…..

Mercedes ran inside noting the time on the kitchen clock before bounding up the stairs to her room. 8:30 she still had time. She fell asleep on Sam's chest completely forgetting about brunch with her grandmother. Thankfully the alarm she set the previous night went off as scheduled. Mercedes washed her face, applied minimal make up and searched her closet for an outfit that her grandma would consider decent. She pulled the pleated cream disaster of a dress over her head, grabbed a pair of black pumps and headed out of the door.

…

"Sorry Mr. and Ms. Fairfield all of our tables seem to be full" Mercedes rolled her eyes and scoffed at the unwarranted exclusivity of this shithole as she watched the couple ahead of her get turned away by the snooty hostess.

"Name please" She droned with an uninterested expression.

"Deborah Jones" Mercedes muttered. The hostess' face lit up immediately. "Oh Jones yes, right this way"

Mercedes zoned out as the woman led her through the ornate dining room and went on and on about how honored the club was to have their family as members and blah blah blah. "You can sit here, your grandmother, I presume should arrive shortly".

"Grandmother, how dare you! My mother would be appalled if she knew that you thought she was that old!".

"I'm so um sorry Ms. Jones please forgive my mistake".

Mercedes smirked as she watched the woman flail.

"It's okay just don't let it happen again" she said trying not to laugh.

Mercedes was engaged in an intense game of fruit ninja when her grandmother finally approached the table.

"Mercedes honestly, must you fiddle with your phone at all times it's rude". Mercedes rose to hug her grandma trying desperately to stop a crass reply from flying out of her mouth.

"Hi Grandma J. how are you"

"I've been better" she said after sitting and adjusting her pearls. "How is my son and that woman".

Mercedes gritted her teeth and answered "Mom and dad are fine".

Deborah Jones had a personal vendetta against her daughter in law since the day she'd met her. She had fined tuned her Jonathan to become another in a long line of successful Jones men. She'd expected him to eventually settle down with one of the country club regulars, but he came home post-graduation with a pregnant Maude in tow. She only added fuel to the fire when she refused to accept membership to the club after their marriage. The Shinning Oaks country club was Deborah Jones' life. She loved the prestige and power that came along with it. Outside Lima Ohio, and Shinning Oaks her name might have meant nothing, but inside these walls she was royalty. And Maude Jones interfered with her reign. She thought that there was hope for little Mercedes. But she too had slipped through her fingers. She hoped to make a lady out of her granddaughter, so that she could hopefully find herself a suitor out of one of the Shinning Oaks boys.

"Well Mercedes what are your plans for the remainder of the summer dear"

"Um I don't know"

"Well then you must have some kind of hobby it's improper for young girls to just flit around, Maybe you should pick up pageants again" she asked with an 1000 kilowatt smile.

Mercedes sipped her water to avoid speaking. She loved her grandma but she was bat shit crazy if she thought she was ever doing another pageant. She'd only done them before because they gave out a fuck ton of candy, and if she won she got to use the prize money to buy cartridges for her Gameboy.

"Oh hello Deborah, Mercedes I haven't seen you in ages".

She sighed gracious for the interruption before she realized who was speaking. Hiram and Leroy Berry made her life a living hell when they coached her alongside their daughter Rachel. They were militant with their practice schedule, and did everything in their power to help Rachel win, even though they mentored both girls. Mercedes still wiped the floor with their daughter despite their sabotage attempts.

"Oh Mr. Berry it's wonderful to see you where's Hiram and little Rachel". Her grandma asked delighted by the disruption.

"Rachel's up by the bar Mercedes why don't you go join her while we chat".

"Oh sure I'll do that". Mercedes said through gritted teeth knowing damn well that she wasn't going within two feet of that little bitch and her warped friends. She was going to find herself a nice outdoor space to enjoy a cigarette, fuck that.

"Yoo hoo Mercedes over here".

"_Shit" _Mercedes thought _"Speak of the plaid clad devil"_

"I haven't seen you here in ages, and you finally got rid of the disastrous purple hair".

Mercedes was sure that the universe was punishing her. "Hi Rachel".

"What have you been up to Mercedes I've been just dominating the pageant circuit since you left." She said flipping her auburn locks. "Still having trouble losing that weight I see"

Mercedes kept quite sure that anything that came out of her mouth right now would nix her chances at the tickets. Thankfully Rachel was perfectly content with having a conversation by herself as long as someone seemed to be listening to her.

"Don't you hang around with that Fabray girl? Well you know they had to call her bastard son to drive her mother home last week, she got so drunk that he had to carry her out.

Mercedes wondered briefly why Quinn and Sam never said anything about Judy drinking. She knew the woman was warped, but public displays of drunkenness were not the mo. for prissy divorcees like her. Regardless of her feelings toward Judy, Mercedes was not going to smile and nod as Rachel talked shit bout her best friend's family.

"It's embarrassing really. He is rather handsome I suppose, if I was going to slum it, I mean the Evans, name does carry some weight but—"

"Rachel shut the fuck up" Mercedes hissed.

"Excuse m—"

"If you open your mouth again I will kick your ass right here, and have absolutely no qualms about doing it you spoiled little cunt".

Mercedes left a stunned Rachel by the bar and returned to the table.

"Grandma I'm sorry to interrupt but I really don't feel well I think I'm going to head back early".

"Okay dear next week then"

Mercedes clenched her fists and walked out, wondering how in the world she restrained herself from fucking Rachel Berry up.

…..

Mrs. Jones looked up from his book when he heard his daughter stomp in.

"That bad huh"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and plopped down beside him on the couch "What do you think?"

"Merce even though her tactics aren't …..Ideal she does love you".

"Dad it's not just her, its everyone, all of them, the way the judge and pick away at people until they conform to their bullshit perception of what's right to do I hate it"

Mr. Jones chuckled and beckoned for his daughter to come closer "you sound JUST like your mother right now".

Mercedes nestled into her dad's side "Yeah well she was right".

"You want to know what she told me…when no one could understand why I decided to do Doctors Without Borders after medical school instead taking over your grandpa's practice…if they don't like it fuck em, the opinions of others mean nothing unless you give them meaning."

Mercedes grinned at her usually reserved father's use of profanity. "You know what dad you aren't half bad, maybe I won't be too hard on you in my memoir"

"Good to know kid" he said after kissing the top of her forehead. "Good to know".

…  
Mercedes parked grabbed her guitar out of her trunk and made her way to Quinn's garage. Her heart pounded in her ears and her brain quickly tried to retrieve any information it could about what to do being kidnapped, when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind the bushes. She was wondering if the girls would hear her screams and calculating how much time it would take for her parents to call the police, when her brown eyes met very amused green ones.

"Christ Sam you fucking scared me to death" She said punching him repeatedly in the arms and chest.

He doubled over in laughter, then grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer "hey no need for violence".

She rolled her eyes and turned her head when her released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're lucky; I was about two seconds away from kneeing you in the balls".

He kissed her neck ignoring her completely.

"Sam, I have rehearsal like right now"

"So?" He said before kissing her lips.

Mercedes felt her entire body warm and all protesting ceased when Sam kissed her. She ran her nails over his stomach and gripped his shirt when he began to suck on her bottom lip. Sam groaned as she kissed a trail from his mouth to his neck and bit the sensitive area. She pulled away and looked up into his darkened irises.

"Dammit Mercy stay I'm as hard as a fucking rock right now". He whined.

"Tonight okay" She whispered before walking away.

"Yeah tonight" Sam said to himself as he watched her leave yet again.

…..

"MJ you're late again" Quinn yelled over Santana's playing.

"Sorry I got held up" she mumbled trying to avoid Tina's judging gaze.

"Tana hold on a sec, I can't hear …MJ we all said we were going to be 100% committed this summer this band is my only ticket out of Lima I need you" she said pointing a Mercedes "All of you" she whipped her head around and pointed to the other girls, "to be focused".

"Okay I've got it Q we all want this just as bad as you do" Mercedes said

Quinn threw her pink locks into a ponytail "Good…you guys get set up while I go over the drum part with Britt".

Mercedes slung her guitar over her shoulder, reached into her jacket pocket, and took out the pick Sam had given her. She smiled and ran her fingers over the smooth plastic.

"New pick huh, seems sentimental" Tina asked as she lightly bumped her friend's shoulder.

"Um …what no…my dad got it for me when they went to Toronto last fall I just never used it"

"Really, because Mike and I were out with a certain blond boy the other day and I distinctively remember him buying this exact pick".

"Tina "she huffed.

"Mercedes what the hell are you doing ".Tina hissed.

"I wish I knew T! But I just...It's just _really_ hard to stay away from him".

"Well you better figure it out, before this all goes up in smoke and destroys our band in the cross fire".

"I will".

….

Hey guys next update will be more Sam centric, we'll delve deeper in what's going on with Judy and get more into why Sam and Quinn hate each other so much. Till next time.


End file.
